The Two Blondes Entwined
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Len and his sister Rin were always together from birth. They were very close for siblings. They attended Lucarda High. They were in a special music program called Vocaloids. They specialized in duets with each other. The playboy and the tease. What could go wrong? Warning Twincest! Don't read if you don't like that. Also future lemons coming!
1. First Day Back

"Wake up Len! We're gonna be late for school!" Rin yelled as she shook her brother's shoulders trying to wake him.

"Jesus woman can you not just wake someone up normally!" Len said as he regretfully got up.

"But then you would sleep until the very last minute and we'd be late for the first day of school! Now up and get dressed or I swear I will go and tell Piko to bring the bucket!" She said as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Len sighed. He was used to her being loud in the morning but that doesn't mean she liked it.

_I wonder if she knew what she was doing to me last night_ he thought as his thoughts trailed back to the night before. They were sleeping in his bed again and her hand brushed his "thing" and he spent the rest of the night hard as a rock as she just fell asleep on his chest. Now Len was no virgin and had his fair share of sex. He was the most desired in the school and a sure play boy. But even he fell into ruins at the feet of his sister. They were twins and as much as he hated it, related by blood.

Len got off the bed and walked to the closet. He pulled out his school uniform (his original before append outfit) specifically for him and put it on. As he tied his hair into his little ponytail Rin barged in again.

"What is it this time? I was getting dressed." He said as he took in the sight of her in her school uniform. It looked just like his except a little different in some places.

"Piko says if your not down in 10 minutes he's gonna drive off without you." Rin said as she walked up to him and started adjusting his tie.

"Would you quite that I tied it like that for a reason." He said as he took hold of her hands stilling them.

"For the fangirls?" She asked and smirked.

"Yes for the fangirls now excuse me as I actually want to eat breakfast." He said as he walked out the door. Rin followed behind him smiling to herself. When they reached the kitchen Len automatically went to the fruit basket and grabbed a banana.

"That's not breakfast Len." Rin said as she peeled a orange.

"Neither is a orange." He replied finishing the banana and grabbing another one.

"Touche."

"No you did not touch me what the hell Rin?" He said confused by her bad attempt at french.

"You obviously did not get the memo." She said as she ate orange slices.

"Or maybe I crumpled it up and threw it out?" He said teasingly as he grabbed some sweet bread (you can't only live on bananas after all).

"Oh shut it monkey boy." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she took the bread from him and ripped it in half. She gave one half to him as she ate the other one.

"Pig." He said as he grabbed her backpack and tossed it to her then shouldered his own.

"Greedy no humor playboy shota!" She said as she caught the bag and walked out the door.

"I'm not a shota! And you're a blonde idiot!" He said as they both ran to their big brother's car.

"You're blonde too!" She said as she opened the door to the front seat gesturing for him to get in. He sat down in the front next to Piko who was chewing gum. Rin then got in and sat in his lap.

"You guys should get up faster in the mornings I was about to leave without you." Their older brother said as he yawned.

"It was Len's fault he wouldn't get up." Rin said as she pouted.

"Pshh I'd get up faster if there wasn't a monster every morning threatening to slap me shitless." He said as she glared at him.

"What did you say!"

"N-nothing." Even Len backed down at the furious glare Rin was giving hin.

"That's what I thought you said." She said as she smiled. Len buckled the seat belt over them and she leaned into his chest.

"Hey Piko are you going on a date with Meiko tonight?" Rin asked as she played with a stray lock of Len's hair.

"Yeah why?" He responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing just curious. I definitely want to hear all about it when you're back tomorrow." She teased as his face reddened.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask Piko just don't" Len said as he dead panned.

"Len are you going out too?" She asked her voice a little quieter.

"Yeah I'm going on a date with some girl named Yoriko." He said blandly as he reached up to smooth her hair.

"Yoriko Tachibana?" She asked.

"Yup that one. Isn't she in our class?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well I don't keep track and sides it's not like I sought her out she's the one who asked me out." He said indignantly as she laughed at his cute pout.

"Len you need to pay more attention to girls." She said.

"I will when I'm interested." He said, bored.

"Why date them then?" She asked curiously.

"Because they could be the one. I'd never know unless I try won't I?" He said surprising her.

"O-oh." She said the surprise obvious in her wide eyed expression.

"You thought I was just a play boy didn't you." He said as he glared accusingly at his sister.

"Well I..." She trailed off looking away.

"How could you Rin! Doubt your own brother like that. This is betrayal of the sibling code!" He said as he pouted even more.

"No such thing exists!" She said as Kaito pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Okay out with you two argue somewhere else." Piko said as he shooed them out of his car. Fangirls were already surrounding the entrance of the side of the car Len was sitting out. Len sighed must every day be full of shrieking girls.

"Len don't be so negative you have to keep trying right~" She said adding a teasing tone as she opened the door to the car. She hopped off her lap as cries of "No fair!" and "I'm so jealous of her!" Swarmed around them as the crowd saw Rin was sitting in Len's lap.

"Good morning everyone!" Len yelled out to the crowd as girls swooned and replied with

"Good morning Len-sama!"

Len grabbed Rin's hand as they walked through the path the crowd made. A few girls were even bold enough to pretend to trip onto the path and of course Len being Len helped them up with a blindingly cute smile which even gave a few girls nosebleeds.

"Rin! Len! Let's have an amazing first day!" Is what they heard before something blue flashed before their eyes and tackled them onto the ground.

"MIKU!" They both yelled.

* * *

**Like it so far? My first fanfic using vocaloids! I just love LenXRin so much and I like incest a little too.. I think it's cute okay and they fit each other so well! Please tell me what you think so far! If they seem OCC please tell me! I'm not too sure of their personalities and I was kind of getting their personality from other fanfics so please give me feedback!**


	2. Miku Gets Involved

"I'm sorry I just missed you two so much!" The teal haired girl yelled as the blondes pushed her off them.

"That doesn't mean you have to tackle us!" Rin complained as she straightened her bow.

"I don't mind too much." Len said with a smirk.

"Len!" Rin yelled as she slapped his arm.

"This is why I'm scared to make jokes! You threaten to slap me till I die every time!" He complained as he rubbed his arm and pouted. The wave of Ahh 3 and Oohs surrounded them at Len's pout.

"I wouldn't have too if someone made appropriate ones. Let's go Miku." Said the blonde as she pulled the teal haired girl along with her to class leaving Len in a swarm of fan girls.

"Hahaha yeah I guess that was a good one. No I'm not doing anything for winter break why? Cool I might make it." Len talked to the fan girls as Rin and Miku got farther away.

"Is that okay Rin?" Miku asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't really care." She said as she flipped her hair indignantly.

"Rin don't lie to me~ I know you care. You care sooooo much." The bluenette teased as her friend blushed.

"N-no I don't! Where did you get such an idea!" Rin almost half yelled through the hall way. She got a lot of strange stares but continued on.

"Well you are always looking at him when he doesn't notice with this strange little smile that makes it seem like you're totally infatuated and you always get mad or touchy whenever he goes out with a girl or girls come on to him." Miku whispered.

"W-well!... Okay it's true I like him more then I should..." She said softly.

"That's so cute and romantic! Technically it's incest but it's more like forbidden love! Also twins are a big factor to this. I know I'll call it Twincest." Squealed Miku as Rin face palmed beside her.

"You do that... now let's just go to class okay and tell no one!" Rin said as she opened the door to the classroom. Her brother was already seated in the back surrounded by girls. There were two empty desks beside him though. No one was gonna mess with those seats a second time...

"Hey Len you picked a girl for today?" Rin asked as she sat next to him.

"I already had one for today didn't I tell you in the car?" He said as she took out her books.

"Len..." She said as he flipped through a notebook.

"Yeah Rinny?" He asked using her childhood nickname.

"Let's do something together just the two of us some time." She said as she flipped open her history textbook.

"What do you want to do?" He asked considering the idea.

"Anything." She said as she smiled at him. He blushed slightly but she didn't notice.

"Well then let's watch a movie." He said as he tried to distract himself from her smile. It looked so vibrant and full of life to him... like it was over bursting with joy...

"Okay!" She said happily as he took her hand.

He took his glasses case out of the front pouch of his bag and put his glasses on as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class I'm sure you all remember me now straight to work! Open your textbooks to page 5 read to page 10 and then answer the questions on page 11 no complaints and I expect you to write the answers on loose leaf because I WILL be collecting them and they WILL be graded." The teacher announced as she plopped herself into a chair as groaned came out of the class.

"Hey Rin can I get a piece of loose leaf I left all of mine at home." Len whispered to me. I nodded and handed him a sheet as he flipped to page 5.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY DID EVERYONE MISS ME!" Boomed a voice from the kicked open door.

"Shit." I heard Len mutter as everyone turned to stare at-

* * *

**I'm bad at cliff hangers and I'm trying?! At least I'm trying Y^Y. What did you think though? I'm not sure quite where I'm going with this but it's gonna be fun ^.^'**


	3. Lunch And The Others

"You are late young man!" The teacher scolded as Kaito walked into the room and sat in a seat to the back on the far corner of the room.

"Sorry sorry Sensei~ I just over slept." He laughed it off as students starred at him.

"Detention!" The teacher announced abruptly before sitting down again and reading a book.

"Awwh~" Kaito complained softly as people around him gave him strange looks.

**After Class No One's POV Still**

"Rin how about saturday then?" Len asked as he packed up his things.

"Saturday for what?" Rin asked back confused.

"You know to go to the movies. Rin you're the one who brought it up!" Len complained. He then sighed wondering how could she forget so quickly.

"Oh yeah that! Okay then let's go." Rin smiled largely causing Len to blush slightly but still yet she didn't notice.

"Cmon guys let's go to lunch already!" Yelled Miku as she rushed up from the door and grabbed Len's arm.

"Miku don't rush us the art of walking lazily must be done correctly!" Announced Rin as Len just chuckled.

"Lenny what are you getting today?" Miku asked as Len pondered the question.

"The A lunch I guess." Len said as he stood up pulling Rin up with him.

"The A lunch is alright but I like the C lunch better." Rin said as the three of theme exited the classroom.

"You just like it because it involves a orange." Miku teased.

"Well duh!" Rin answered back as Len laughed.

"You're no one to talk Len. You only get the A lunch for the banana." Miku said as Len stopped laughing.

"Don't ever imply anything about bananas Miku." Len said as he pouted once more and for once Miku shut up.

"Miku what are you getting then?" Rin said snapping Miku out of it.

"Oh! Uhmm I'm thinking D lunch." She said as they arrived at the cafeteria. They put their stuff down in the round table in the middle and went to the lunch line.

"I wonder is Luka is back from france yet." Rin said as they waited for their turn.

"Gakupo said she was but she got held up at her aunt's house for the rest of the summer. Her mom insisted." Miku said as Len ordered his lunch and paid.

"Wait but wasn't Gakupo supposed to go to Russia with his dad?" Len asked as he waited for them.

"He was but his dad got summer fever and they canceled so he went with Luka since their parents are good friends." Miku said.

"Wait! Gakupo and Luka at france for a whole month!" Rin squealed.

"I know right! Nothing happened though. Gakupo sounded so disappointed over the phone. He's got it bad got Luka." Miku giggled as he thought of the pair. They clearly liked each other but Luka being Luka always denied it.

"I wish they'd stop playing around and just kiss and go out already." Len said as he sighed.

"You're one to talk ." Rin teased as he glared at her.

"I am not a playboy Rin! For the last time!" He said as she just laughed more.

"Whatever you say shota." Rin said they got their lunches and walked back to the table. When they got there Gakupo, Luka, and Kaito were already sitting down.

"Hey guys." Len said as he sat down. Rin taking a seat next to him and Miku sitting next to her.

"Welcome back Luka!" Miku said as she gave Luka a big smile.

"I missed you Mimi!" Luka squealed as the two girls air hugged.

"No one missed me?" Gakupo said as he faked cry.

"Go google it idiot." Luka said harshly at him and he pouted at her.

"Well I know everyone missed me!" Kaito said as he smiled hugely.

"Nope no one at all we didn't even notice you were gone." Rin said as the bluenette just shrugged it off.

"Lies. You're just shy about it. You're tsundere aren't you!" Kaito said as Rin pointed a fork at him.

"I am not tsundere you blue haired freak!" Rin said as Kaito backed down and sat.

"Heeey I have blue hair." Miku said as she pouted.

"There's a difference though. That idiot has plain blue but your hair's a pretty teal." Len said as he grabbed a lock of her hair.

"Thanks Len!" Miku said as she hugged the boy.

"No problem Miku." He said as he gave a friendly smile to her.

"So what happened in France Luka?" Rin asked as she ate a fork full of spaghetti.

"Nothing much. I went shopping with my friends and we looked at some hot and I mean H-O-T french boys." Luka said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You mean you tried to while Gakupo chased them away don't you." Miku said exasperatedly.

"Yeah but I wanted to look at them." Luka said then sighed.

"They weren't real men!" Gakupo objected.

"You mean they weren't you." Len corrected as Gakupo blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I guess so..." Gakupo said softly.

"This idiot has been stalking me basically all summer so no boys would even approach me!" Luka whined as Miku with a furious aura pointed a leek at Gakupo while he let out a "eep" nervously.

"Care to explain Gakupo why you ruined Luka's chances of a summer romance!" Miku demanded as Gakupo slowly backed more into his chair.

"W-w-well I l-l-like her so I want her to only look at me!" Gakupo said getting more confident as he spoke. He lost all the confidence though when Miku bashed his head in with the leek.

"OWW!" Gakupo yelled as he fell out of his chair.

"That's what you get you idiot!" Miku said as she then calmly sat down like she totally didn't just hit someone in the head with a vegetable.

"Wait!" Len said as everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Len?" Rin asked.

"Where's Gumi!?" Len said as everyone realized the green haired girl was missing.

"Wait! She got in trouble for eating in class so she had to stay behind." Luka said as everyone was about to get up and look for her.

"Oh." Len said as everyone settled back down.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier then." Kaito whined as he had to unpack his food again.

"I forgot duh." Luka said as she glared at Kaito.

"Of course ahahaha I'm sorry?" Kaito said as he cowered away from her glare.

"Forgiven." Luka said simply.

"So how was class." Rin said as she started peeling her orange.

"It was okay for me but damn that teacher's mean." Len said as he peeled his banana.

"I know right!" Miku said as she munched on her leek.

"Probably not as bad as mine." Luka said as she bit into a peach.

"Nah Luka they got THAT teacher way worse then ours." Gakupo said as he ate his eggplant.

"What's with you people and your fruits and veggies..." Kaito said as he watched the four of them.

"SHUT UP KAITO!" They all yelled in unison pointing their fruit or vegetable of choice at him.

"Eep!" Kaito squealed.

"Never insult it!" They all yelled.

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't have one~" Kaito whined as they all continued eating.

"Because you're stupid." They all responded.

"This unison thing is getting a bit creepy." Kaito said as they all ignored him.

"That reminds me what class are you in Luka?" Len asked as he took another bite of banana.

"Oh me and Gakupo are in class 335." Luka said after she swallowed.

"Everyone I'm finally here!" Announced Gumi as she took a seat still huffing and puffing from running all the way here.

"You're late Gumi." Kaito said as he poked at his sand which.

"I know I know and I'm sorry." Gumi said as she got up.

"Gumi I think the only thing left is lunch B." Len said as she started heading towards the lunch line.

"It's fine I wanted B anyway!" Gumi called out as she went to get lunch.

"Hey Rin." Len said.

"Yeah Len?" Rin said.

"Lunch B is the one with the baby carrots isn't it." Len said already expecting the answer.

"Yup." Rin said popping her mouth at the p.

"Well that was anticipated." Miku said as they watched Gumi pay for the lunch and rush back almost tripping on someone's chair on the way.

"Seriously am I the only one without?!" Kaito said as he finally bit his sand which.

"Yup." Rin said again popping the p again.

"I'm seriously gonna have to get you to stop doing that." Len muttered under his breath.

"So what did you do this summer Rin, Len." Luka asked as she finished off her peach and started sipping her milk.

"Well little shota playboy over here was on dates almost the whole time and let's just say I couldn't be in the house for a while." Rin said as Len's face said "WTF RIN!"

"Tis a lie a lie I say!" Len announced dramatically as Rin face palmed.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Miku said wryly.

"It's not true! We went out to the mall a couple times and we went to the beach too!" Len protested.

"Yeah! We went to the mall twice to buy more condoms and the beach once." Rin argued as the siblings stood up and faced each other.

"Hey calm down guys." Gakupo offered as the siblings glared.

"No good shota playboy!" Rin yelled.

"Short flat chested midget!" Len yelled back.

"Stupid retarded tranny!" Rin retorted as Len's eyes flamed up.

"Man whore!"

"You're one to talk Lenny!"

"Don't call me that Rinny!"

"Then don't call me Rinny you shota!"

"I'm not a shota you no tits!"

"How dare you! You idiotic monkey!"

"Calm. Down." Luka said shortly.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said as they sat down quietly. Luka's scary when she's angry...

"Soo..." Kaito said as a awkward silence enveloped the group.

"Ahh! It's almost time for class!" Gumi yelled as she came back with her uneaten just bought lunch.

"Oh shit!" Len said as he stood up and pulled Rin up with him. (they were holding hands almost the entire time :3)

"Run for it!" Miku yelled since they had the meanest and strictest teacher ever.

"For Sparta!" Len yelled as he dragged Rin and Miku with him. They took their plates with them and threw them out at the nearest trash can and ran like the devil was chasing them. When they ran through the door of the classroom the teacher glared at them. Almost all the students were already seated. Len smiled charmingly and the teacher's glare softened a little.

"Barely made it next time come faster now get into your seats." She said as she started the lesson.

"Wow amazing Len." Miku whispered as they sat down.

"It's just a part of my charm." He said his ego rising.

"I bet she's just into shotas." Rin whispered as she followed along the lesson and started taking notes.

"Not a shota though~" Len said as he did the same.

"As if." Miku said as she flipped through the textbook trying to pretend she was paying attention.

"Just jealous of me." Len said teasingly.

"Can't be jealous of what I have. If she was a guy it'd be me saving us." Miku teased back.

"Not if he was into guys." Len responded.

"Len don't even." Rin said as she sighed annoyed by their whispering.

"Fine fine." Len said as he focused on the lesson.

* * *

**Bad? Good? How is it so far? Damn my hand's tired but yeah I tried! 2,000 words is almost unheard of for me. Please give me feedback if I did something wrong!**


	4. A Threat Of A Lost Love

**Noon After Class Still No One's POV**

The bell had just rung and the teacher already left promptly.

"Hey Rin what's for dinner tonight?" Len asked her as it was her turn to cook dinner that night.

"I don't know I'll have to see what we have." She answered as she packed up. Len had already done so and was waiting.

"Anyway I'll see you later then I've got a date. I'll be back in time for dinner though probably." He said leaving her with her with just Miku.

"You think they're gonna do it?" Miku asked the unresponsive girl.

"Probably it's unheard of for him to go on a date and NOT do it." Rin answered.

**Miku's POV**

Poor Rin... she's been in love with him all this time yet he just ignores her and plays with those sluts all the time. Its even worse because I'm her best friend and I also have feelings for him... I want to support her but can I really?

"Hey Rin why don't we go home now? We can do our homework together at your house!" I suggested enthusiastically. If she noticed it was fake she didn't say anything all she did was nod. I grabbed her hand and we walked out the school our bags flying behind us as we started dashing to her house. I hope she cheers up it's not like he hasn't done this before.

**Len's ****POV**

I caught Yoriko in the hallway by her class. I smiled at her and she instantly latched onto my arm.

"Oh Len let's go to my house today." She said giving me a suggestive wink.

"So shall we then?" I asked her still smiling. She's definitely not it. Why am I even doing this?

"Let's go then!" She said happily as she pulled me out of the building towards the house. I thought I saw Rin and Miku but we were walking too fast to be sure. When we got to her house she unlocked the door and basically pushed me in. She dragged me to her bed and pushed me down.

"In a hurry?" I asked her.

"So what if I am?" Her voice lowering significantly. She basically jumped me for the next hour or so but I'll spare you the details. When she was done I got up and gathered my clothes.

"Going already?" She asked groggily.

"I told my sister I'd be back for dinner." I answered coldly. I put my clothes back on and walked out of her room towards the door.

"Wait why don't you stay the night?" She said grabbing my shirt.

"No thanks. Remember to lock the door." I said and walked out the door into the street. I looked up into the sky. The sun was already starting to drop so I should go home now.

"Goodbye then." She said understanding it was final.

"Bye." I said and I started walking home. Her house wasn't that far from mine but far enough that it would take a good 15 minutes.

When I reached the house I pulled the keys out from my bag and unlocked the door.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Oh Len! You're back. Piko's in his room and dinner will be ready soon." Rin said from the kitchen.

"Kay." I said walking up to our room. I threw my bag into the corner and flopped onto the bed. I rubbed my back a little. That girl sure has some sharp nails. I got up and walked back downstairs where I smelt it. She was making banana bread! I ran into the kitchen and she turned to look at me.

"What is it Len?" She asked me curiously.

"Is that banana bread?" I asked seriously.

"Yup!" She said and grinned.

"You're the best sister ever!" I yelled and hugged her. Even her hair smells like oranges... I pulled away and she was blushing. If she was blushing does that mean she likes me? It's probably just because she's growing up now and conscious that I'm not a girl though... awwh~ Rin is no longer a innocent little kid. Wait! Does that mean she's already had sex?

"Just go watch TV or something for now it's not done yet." She said shooing me away while still blushing. I looked at her suspiciously and walked into the living room. I turned the TV on like she suggested but I wasn't watching. Did Rin have a boyfriend and not tell me?

"Dinner's ready!" She called out as she started bringing dishes to the table. I sat down in my seat and waited.

"Hey Len get Piko for me? I don't think he heard." She asked me.

"Sure." I said as I got up and walked upstairs. I opened Piko's door and looked inside. He was on his computer again both headphones plugged in. I yanked one out and he turned to look at me.

"What was that for?!" He said rubbing his ear.

"Dinner's ready and if you don't come down you're not getting any." I said. He sighed and got up. We went downstairs and sat down at the table. Rin was already seated as well.

"Thank you for the food." We all said and started eating. Today we had beans, mashed potato, and fried fish with banana bread as dessert.

"Well this is awkward." I said out loud causing everyone to look up at me.

"Not really I think you're the only one feeling it." Rin said.

"Or maybe you're just too involved in your food to notice you pig." I teased.

"That's it! I will never make banana bread again!" She said as she continued eating without even looking at me.

"What! Cmon Rin don't take a joke so seriously! I'm sorry don't be so sensitive!~" I pleaded but she just got up and put her dishes into the sink. Woe is I Y^Y my precious love banana bread has been taken from me!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**I actually started this before and then I didn't know what else to write so I left it and I just finished it now so yeah. If she's serious about her threat or not you'll just have to see~**


End file.
